Never Simple
by CrazyWolfGirl
Summary: Paul/OC. Leave it to the most aggressive wolf to fall for the most innocent girl..


"Thank you Los Angeles!" My voice came out louder than I expected but I held back my surprise as I smiled and waved to the sweeping crowd in front of me. The energy was exhilarating and the atmosphere made me breathless. I belonged onstage, where I could sing, dance and release my emotions. Taking a few careful steps, making sure not to slip in the pointed heels I was wearing, I approached the screaming fans at the front of the stage and reached out to touch their hands. My heart was jumping as I took in their smiles and tears. This was the reason I did what I did. Why I got up in front of crowds night after nights; just to see them high spirited and ecstatic.

"You guys are incredible! Thank you!" I moved across the front line, shaking and grabbing hands. Blowing kisses and thank you's to every face I saw. My own hand was sweaty and slightly heated from the night's performance, but it didn't seem like anyone minded as I made it to the end of the first line. A single rose stood out from the crowd, and I followed it to see a young girl crouched on a male's shoulders, holding it out. Smiling brightly, I accepted, blowing a kiss at the glowing young female.

Taking a few steps back, I waved to the crowded arena and took a last bow before exiting the stage. The band that travelled with me took it into their hands to close the show and I rushed off stage.

The second I got backstage, I leaned against a wall and pulled the agonizing heels off my feet. It was a miracle I had mange to go through one full act while wearing them.

"Once again, a stellar performance! The crowd loved you!" A beaming male approached me. "Just do the exact same thing for the next two stops and you'll be done for!"

I chuckled, gripping my heels in one hand and accepting a water bottle in the other, while still clutching the rose. "Thanks Andrew. Just do me a favor and talk to Stacy about these shoes; I don't think my feet can handle this."

He followed beside me as I made my way to my dressing room, stopping regularly to accept congratulations from my team. I had an onstage team that included a band of 12 members, and a crew of 15 dancers, but the team that worked backstage and away from the lime light was bigger and in my case more important. As much as I loved my band and dancers, I would be nothing without my tour manager, venue booker, publicist, and make up artist and so on. They were the most helpful people I had ever come across, and Andrew topped that list.

He opened the door to my dressing room and held it for me as I entered, took a sip of water. My throat was dry after two hours of dancing and singing, but it was worth it in the end.

"I'll talk to Stacey, don't you worry. You won't be doing anything you don't want to do." He immediately yelled out for Stacy and waited as she joined us in wide dressing room. At the beginning of the tour, this room would have been filled with people. Stacey, my stylist and Linda, my make up artist would have been in here waiting for me, as well as Andrew, my manager and Aiden, my publicist. But I realized that all this wasn't necessary, especially since I was usually exhausted after every show. So I would usually only see Andrew in here, and the usual pop in of Stacy…like now.

"You rang?" She grinned, reaching over to me and placing quick kiss on my cheek. Stacy, a radiating blonde beauty, was like the big sister I never had.

Both she and Andrew had been with me since the start of my career and they were one of the few people I truly trusted. It was hard to believe, just a year and a half ago, I was an average teenage girl in Seattle, dealing with the stress of school, boys and my appearance. Who knew I would become a platinum selling, recording artist, get to tour the world and meet all the actors I had gushed over as a child? It was all surreal, but it was moments like this, getting off stage and being drained from a performance that it really sunk in. I was no longer just an everyday girl. I was an entertainer.

"What do you say to that Chloe?" Andrew's voice brought me back to the present and I looked up to see both of them staring at me. "Um...hmm?"

"Stacy said that in order to change your shoes for the last segment of the show, you'll have to change your whole outfit." Andrew explained. I turned to Stacy and she was smiling, probably anxious to get started on another outfit. "Sounds good." I answered them and they both beamed, pleased with my co-operation.

"Now, you've got a meet and greet scheduled in about 5 minutes. The fans have won a radio contest and have driven in from San Diego." Andrew read from a binder full of sheets. I listened attentively, waiting for any more plans. "Tomorrow, you'll be flying out to Portland, and after that show, you'll be doing the finale in Seattle. ..."

"And then… vacation time!" I finished off for him, grinning. I had specifically asked for the last show to be in my hometown so I wouldn't have to travel afterwards. A break was long overdue and I desperately needed to see my friends and family.

".Vacation." He murmured, stepping aside to let Linda into the room. Without thinking, I sat down in front of the bright mirror and let Linda do her job. I was bubbling with excitement. Just knowing that I would be home before the end of the week was enough to energize my drained body. I couldn't wait to lie down on my bed, in my room. To drive down to Forks and visit the tiny town, to enjoy one of the many bonfires in La Push. I began to mentally write down notes, jotting down all the places I needed to visit and all the people I needed to see.

"Keep still Chloe," Linda murmured, as she patted my face with light towel, wiping away the sweat.

"Sorry," I whispered back, clearly unaware of the fact that I was literally jumping in my seat. "I'm just so excited to get back. I feel like its been years since I've been home."

"I know what you mean..." Her touch was light as she reapplied makeup onto my face, "but first you need to get through these next two shows. Can you control your excitement a bit longer?"

I simply nodded, closing my eyes as images of my flimsy bed and purple splurged room filled my head.

"You can sleep later. Right now, you have a meet and greet." Linda tapped my shoulder and forced me out of my seat. She fluffed my hair once and then looked me over. "You look good," She complimented with a smile than led me out of the room. Andrew quickly joined me on my other side and I was led to another room, where 3 young girls and an older lady, most likely a parent, awaited me.

"Hi!" I squealed, walking slowly toward the bright eyed girls. "How are you? How was your trip?" I merely finished my sentence before the girls let out squeals of their own and rushed towards me…

"Chloe! Over here! Can we get a smile?"

"Chloe! Is it true you're pregnant with Steven Corral's child?"  
"Chloe! How do you feel? How was tonight's show?"

Squished between two 6 foot bodyguards, and a security guard, I attempted to make it through the jungle of paparazzi reaching out for me, ignoring the questions about my non-existing love life. A hand on my forehead, concealing my eyes from the flashes from the cameras, I allowed myself to be dragged along by my team of protection.

Taking a chance, I looked up, seeing the door of the black SUV wide open, awaiting me. I placed a smile on my face, turning to a few of the photographers, before jumping into my ride

"Talk about chaotic" Andrew whistled, looking through the binder in his arms. I didn't know if he was talking about the paparazzi or my schedule. Instead of questioning him, I mumbled in agreement and pulled out my phone. 3 missed calls and quite a dozen text messages. Of course the missed calls were from my parents, who obviously travelled with me. Although, they were with me constantly, my mom always felt the need to check up on me every second I was away from her. I dialed her number quickly, placing the phone by my ear as it rang. Surprisingly it went to voicemail. Mom was probably already in bed. "Hey mom. The show's over and we're on our way to dinner. Hopefully, your probably asleep rights now, if not, don't wait up. Love you." I snapped the phone shut and grinned at everyone around. "I'm in the mood for Italian…anyone else?"

P.P.O.V

"Alright, here's the deal..." I frowned, and leaned my head down, signaling the guys to step closer. "Jared, take left and stay open, I'll fake a pass to Embry," I nodded to my left, "then pass it to you. You run long, pass to Seth and the little guy can go for the touchdown."

"I aint little!" I brought my eyes up to glare at the voice of the complaint and he quickly shut up.  
"You wanna add to that, Seth?"

"N-no."

"Thought so." A slow grin formed on my face and I straightened up. I may not be the leader of this pack, but I damn right had more power over these guys than anyone else, minus Sam. Who gave a damn if I was known for my temper and violent ways; it sure got people off my back. No one would mess with me…

"Hurry the hell up!"  
...Except them.

I turned around, the football fitted in my palm as I checked out the competition. Everyone else on the reserve was smart enough to stay away from "Sam's pack", as we were called…but there was always someone who didn't want to listen to the warnings. In this case it was Brandon and his goons.

"Impatient darlings? Need to run home to mommy's cookies?" I replied in a high pitched voice, batting my eye lashes. "Don't you worry, you'll be able to toss around the ball a few times and still make it back in time before mommy gets upset with you." I heard the guys chuckling behind me and I fought back a laugh. "Wouldn't want mommy mad at you now would we? I'm sure you're sick and tired of getting time outs." I wiggled my finger at them and watched as Brandon's face reddened.

My eyes glanced down at his clenched fist and I felt a surge of satisfaction sweep through me. I was crazy, I knew that much; but I found pleasure in angering others. It was one of the ways I made myself feel better about my own anger issues. Taking a quick glance up to his face, I widened my grin; my feet planted and my body ready to move.

"Chill Paul," Seth whispered behind me,

"Why don't you?" My reply was quick and full of menace. I could feel the blood rushing through my veins, the adrenaline kicking in. My exterior gave off a cool, calm appeal, but I was aching for contact with someone's jaw; mainly Brandon's. I didn't have to wait long.

It was over within a minute.

Brandon had rushed over to make a punch and instead received one in the gut. It was too simple; meaningless. There was no pleasure, no pain. Nothing.

I mumbled in frustration, stepping back from his limp, frozen body. His mouth was in the shape of an "o" and his eyes wide open. His hands clutched his stomach and he was kneeling on the ground.

"Suck it up princess." I murmured, kicking some dirt at him. Quickly wiping my hands on my pants, I turned around and motioned for the guys to follow me; leaving Brandon and his friends frozen in their spots.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam's screech could be heard all over the reserve, or at least it seemed like that. He stood over me, his jaw locked and fist clenched. Emily, his imprint and wife, stood to the side, her hand on Seth' shoulder.

"Why the hell do you feel the need to attack the guy? You do realize that because of you he was admitted into the hospital?" Sam kept going, his eyes fastened on me. I glared back, refusing to get intimidated. So what if he was the pack leader? He didn't have any control over me in human form.

"Calm down; it wasn't that bad." I laid my head back against the couch, folding my arms behind my neck. "It was a light punch; no harm down." Bad choice of words.

"No harm done? He had to be hospitalized! You need to stop underestimating your strength!" His voice rose and I could see Emily flinch behind him; "seriously Paul, find a damn hobby." He walked away from me, mumbling something under his breath. If I was paying attention, I probably could have heard, one of the perks of the being a werewolf, but right now, all I wanted was for him to shut up. Unfortunately, that was the last thing I was going to get.

"Can't you go 24 hours without yelling or attacking someone? Are you incapable of it?"

My eyes instantly narrowed as I shot daggers at him. "I'm capable of anything _Uley_."

"Prove it."

I was being set up and I knew it, but my ego was too big to just let this slide. Getting up from my seat, I stood before Sam, glaring at him eye to eye. "You've got yourself a deal."


End file.
